Pathway to light: Part 5: The final
by Darkoverlord
Summary: A new alliance must be formed to combat the evil Sureal. But what is 'Project DEATHSAKE'? And can this alliance be reliable? S+S K+Ma E+Me R+R please *note please read other parts before this* COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Prologue: NERV  
  
Kai's house 2 days after the death of Gactiral.  
  
Sakura, Li, Madison, Tori, Eli, Meiling, Senosa, Kero, Yue, Spinner, Ruby and Korano sat on the pieces of furniture that Kai had made looking at him and Mero.  
  
  
  
"What's this about Kai?" Eli asked.  
  
  
  
Kai waved his hand and a large device about 12 metres in diameter appeared in the centre of the room, it was made of steel and had a console on one of the sides and the top had a circle that rotated.  
  
  
  
"Um.what is that Kai?" Sakura asked moving closer to Li.  
  
  
  
"It is a portal opener from my dimension" Kai said plainly.  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at him until Mero broke the silence "Kai and myself thought we could use some help from a dimension that has combated the angels before"  
  
  
  
"Angels?" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
"You remember Gactiral?" everyone nodded "he was an angel" Kai said. "But he was a serpent and angels."  
  
  
  
"I know what you're going to say Madison but angels aren't all winged people with golden hearts.actually I doubt any of the angels are like that" Kai said.  
  
  
  
"Anyway. who could help us Kai?" Kero asked.  
  
  
  
Kai took a breath before answering "in dimension 5N4 there is an organization called NERV that have created weapons called Evangelions which have equal power to the angels and I believe that they will be able to help us"  
  
  
  
"Sounds good but can we trust them?" Li asked.  
  
  
  
"Most of them we can trust easily but.we might have problems with the commander who is supposed to be very hard to deal with" Kai answered.  
  
  
  
"How so?" Korano asked.  
  
  
  
"He is very cold and puts matters as a commander before everything even his son Shinji who he is extremely horrible too" Mero said.  
  
  
  
"Great he sounds wonderful" Ruby said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Before we make any kind of decision I'll give you a basic background on NERV and the Evangelions it should make the decision a lot easier" Kai said.  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded and waited for Kai to start.  
  
  
  
"Now in their time it is the year 2018, in the year 2000 the Antarctic melted causing flooding through out the planet and upsetting the planets axis. Half the planets population was eliminated from that incident which was later called second impact" Kai begun.  
  
  
  
"But what caused it?" Meiling asked.  
  
  
  
"The story that was told to the population was that a meteorite collided with the Antarctic but in fact it was that dimensions first angel ADAM" Mero said.  
  
  
  
"ADAM was sent back to his embryonic state and was captured by the UN committee, however the people who knew the truth behind the second impact feared the return of the angels and used ADAMS embryo to create clones of him which they reconfigured so that they would be piloted" Kai said "however at that time they already had a second angel called Lilith but I don't know how they came into possession of her, an organization called NERV was formed and Gendo Ikari was put at the helm of the organization"  
  
  
  
"So did the angels return?" Li asked pointlessly as they all knew the answer.  
  
  
  
"Yes they did in the year 2015 the third angel appeared an attacked Tokyo-3 which was the city built as humanity's last defence against the angels, the army's attempts to stop the angel were useless as it wiped out their forces with remarkable ease"  
  
  
  
Mero continued for Kai "at that time Gendo Ikari's son Shinji was at the city at his fathers request, the director of operations at NERV Misato Katsuragi took Shinji to NERV to meet with his father. After some argument Shinji piloted EVA unit 01 and fought against the angel but without any training the angel easily over come him. At the last second however just before the final blow was delivered the unit went berserk and in a mad frenzy literally tore the angel apart only leaving a mangled corpse behind"  
  
  
  
Sakura, Madison, Meiling and Korano gulped.  
  
  
  
"Shamshel the next angel attacked two weeks later, this angel only had laser tentacles to attack its opponents but the way it could move them around made him a deadly enemy. Unit one was sent out to attack Shamshel but unit one was thrashed literally by Shamshels overwhelming power but at the last second the pilot forced himself to attack the angel and killed it" Mero said.  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded not taking their gaze off of them "Ramiel the next angel was only armed with a massively powerful beam attack that easily defeated unit one but later unit one and zero defeated the angel with a new kind of rifle that fired energy" Kai said "the next angel Gaghiel attacked a fleet that the next EVA unit two was being transported on but since unit two only had B type equipment it was unable to fight the angel until Misato formed a plan too have the EVA open the angels mouth then plunge the two battle ships into the angels mouth and blow up the ships to destroy the angel, this plan was a huge success and annihilated the angel"  
  
  
  
"Israfel was the next angel but with its bizarre ability to split into two angels the angel easily defeated both unit one and two but thanks to a plan from Ryoji Kaji who came to NERV with unit two the angel was defeated when unit one and two synchronized their attacks and destroyed Israfel. Now the next angel, Sandalphon, was in a volcano but it had just been born so was defeated without to much hassle by unit two" Mero said.  
  
  
  
"Materiel was the next opponent and."  
  
  
  
"Okay okay that's enough Kai we get the point and I think that we can vote on going to ask for these guys help or not" Li said.  
  
  
  
Eli nodded "all those who think we should ask them raise their hands"  
  
  
  
14 hands were raised. 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one: The alliance  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
"So that's why we need to go dad." Sakura concluded.  
  
  
  
"Why couldn't I just had a normal family" Aiden said scratching his head.  
  
  
  
"Dad they'll need us to make this alliance" Tori said glaring.  
  
  
  
"Fine.fine just be back soon"  
  
  
  
Sakura hugged him "thanks dad!!"  
  
  
  
Sakura, Tori and Kero left for Kai's house.  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
"But master Li don't you need to tell miss Yelan?" Wei asked.  
  
  
  
"Who cares?" Li said "she doesn't need to know and its not like she cares"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Wei my mom knows and we'll only be gone two days tops" Meiling said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Okay miss Meiling master Li take care" Wei said bowing.  
  
  
  
Korano, Li, Meiling and Senosa left and went towards Kai's house.  
  
  
  
Madison's room.  
  
"Madison I won't allow it!!!"  
  
  
  
"But mom."  
  
  
  
Samantha frowned even harder "you can wait for the others you know how I feel about you going on these dangerous outings you could DIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Mom we're just going to talk and."  
  
  
  
"I WON'T DISCUSS THIS ANY FURTHUR YOUR STAYING RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Samantha left the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Madison stood up "Like she could stop me."  
  
  
  
She opened the window and flew out and went into the direction of Kai's house.  
  
  
  
Eli's house.  
  
Eli sat in his chair waiting for his guardians and with a crash they tumbled into the room all tangled together.  
  
  
  
They quickly got up and stood in front of Eli who was smiling at them "fighting over food again I see"  
  
  
  
"Master Eli are we going now?" Spinner asked.  
  
  
  
Eli nodded "yes"  
  
  
  
Ruby clapped "goodie!!!"  
  
  
  
Eli waved his wand and in an instant they were teleported.  
  
  
  
Julian's house.  
  
Julian stood on the roof and looked around.no one was watching.  
  
  
  
"You can come out now.Yue"  
  
  
  
Large white wings covered him and when they parted Yue was in Julian's place, Yue flew into the air glancing back at Julian's house.  
  
  
  
Kai's house 10 minutes later.  
  
Kai entered the room with a new very dark red cloak on and looked at Mero who had a screwdriver in her mouth. She was screwing and unscrewing screws and adjusting the portal opener.  
  
  
  
"How is it coming along Mero?" Kai asked.  
  
  
  
She hit a few more buttons before turning around and answering "all's ready we just have to wait for the others!!!"  
  
  
  
As if on cue the doorbell rang.  
  
  
  
"That's them now." Kai said.  
  
  
  
Kai let everyone in and they all went into the living room and stood around the portal opener.  
  
  
  
"Um.Kai?"  
  
  
  
Kai turned to Sakura "yes?"  
  
  
  
"These people are part of the military right? Well how are we supposed to win if they retaliate against us?"  
  
  
  
"We spread out our attacks accordingly by sending the guardians to take out the weaker sections because they are the weakest in power here but still very strong.Madison and Meiling will take the next strongest section.Li, Sakura, Tori and Korano will deal with the next.Eli and myself will take the strongest" Kai answered.  
  
  
  
Mero hit a few buttons and the room was bathed in light as they were all sucked into a portal.  
  
  
  
Dimensional wormhole.  
  
All 14 of them flew down the white wormhole that was so bright they had to shield their eyes, at the end was a small black hole that was obviously the exit.  
  
  
  
"Like I said I've had experience dealing with military guys so keep your mouths shut and let me do the talking" Kai instructed them.  
  
  
  
"What if they don't want to help us Kai?" Li asked.  
  
  
  
"Well we're not leaving until they do" was all Kai said.  
  
  
  
*I just hope things don't get to ugly* he thought.  
  
  
  
As they approached the end of the wormhole the light got brighter and brighter until they flew out of the wormhole.  
  
  
  
Dimension 5N4 NERV central Commander Ikari's office.  
  
The only people that didn't land flat on their faces were Kai, Mero, Eli, Spinner Sun and Yue but the others quickly got to their feet when they realised two pairs of cold eyes were staring at them. One was hidden behind a pair of glasses belonging to Commander Ikari who was sitting at his desk and next to him was Kouzou Fuyutsuki who looked surprised unlike the commander. Everyone who had landed on their faces blushed while Kai took a few steps forward.  
  
  
  
"Commander Gendo Ikari and Kouzou Fuyutsuki I presume?" Kai said.  
  
  
  
"Indeed but who are you?" Gendo asked coldly.  
  
  
  
"Would you believe people from another dimension?" Kai said smiling.  
  
  
  
"No I wouldn't" Gendo hit a speaker button on his desk "security get up here now"  
  
  
  
Kai sighed "Sakura please lock the door."  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded and took out the lock card "LOCK!!!"  
  
  
  
The offices door was covered in a green light and everyone heard the loud clanking noise as it locked.  
  
  
  
Kai turned back to Gendo and Kouzou "now lets talk."  
  
  
  
2 hours later.  
  
"You make an interesting statement but I have no reason to believe you" Gendo said when they were done telling him who they were and wha they had done.  
  
  
  
Kai slammed his fist on Gendo's desk "have you even considered that after they finish in our dimension they will come here?"  
  
  
  
"We'll deal with them" Kouzou said calmly.  
  
  
  
"Also the angels you fought came from whatever sending the angels in our dimension so don't you think it'd be easier to deal with it to prevent angel attacks in the future?" Li said.  
  
  
  
"Li." Kai started but was cut off by Gendo.  
  
  
  
"Yes you're right.I will consider it until then you are free to stay here"  
  
  
  
Kai bowed "thank you"  
  
  
  
10 minutes later Dr. Ritsuko Akagi's office.  
  
"Calm down Major" Dr. Ritsuko Akagi said.  
  
  
  
NERV's operations director Misato Katsuragi slammed her fist on the desk "as director of operation's I should have been aware of this sooner!" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
"There's no point in complaining about it now" Ritsuko went back to working on her computer "and don't think about talking to commander Ikari because he's gone to get permission from the UN committee to go with those kids"  
  
  
  
"Where are those kids anyway?" Misato asked.  
  
  
  
"Scattered around the base but that person that calls himself Kai is in EVA unit one's cage" Ritsuko answered.  
  
  
  
An elevator going to the surface.  
  
Li stood in the corner of the elevator eager to reach the surface, unfortunately he was in the elevator with the three EVA pilots. Asuka was bothering Shinji while Rei just stood nearby silent, after a while when they neared the surface however Rei walked over to Li.  
  
  
  
"You are Li Showron correct?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Li nodded.  
  
  
  
"Do you think the commander will help you?"  
  
  
  
"I doubt it but like Kai said.we're not leaving without your help" Li answered smiling.  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
UN committee.  
  
12 screens circled Ikari each with SELEE on it and having a number ranging from 1-12 under it.  
  
  
  
"You do realise that this will hinder our plans Ikari" screen Number 4 said.  
  
  
  
"I understand that in order for our plans to be complete all of the angels must be destroyed" Gendo answered coolly.  
  
  
  
"I see no reason for us not to do this." screen number 8 said.  
  
  
  
"But from your point of view that's not true" Gendo said.  
  
  
  
"You have our permission Ikari.do not fail us" screen number 1 said.  
  
  
  
Commander Ikari's office.  
  
  
  
Kai entered the office and approached Gendo "well?"  
  
  
  
"We will go with you but it will take a while for transportation of the equipment."  
  
  
  
"Leave that to me" Kai said. 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two: First battle  
  
NERV commander Ikari's office.  
  
"How do you intend to move the equipment to your dimension?" Kouzou asked.  
  
"Just make sure that everyone and everything is in the base in 2 hours time and leave the rest to us" Kai said calmly.  
  
"Of course" was Gendo's answer.  
  
Kouzou read the document he was holding then looked at Kai "could you give us two days?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we've been informed that unit three and four are ready"  
  
Kai nodded "okay two days"  
  
Next day Misato's apartment.  
  
"Really!? Unit three and four have been reconstructed!" Shinji said.  
  
Misato nodded "yes"  
  
"Who're the pilots?" Asuka asked.  
  
"The pilot of unit three will be Toji and unit four shall be piloted by Kensuke" Misato answered.  
  
"Toji and Kensuke!?" Shinji said surprised.  
  
"As soon as both units were repaired Toji was immediately asked and since Kensuke was with him Kensuke demanded that he pilot unit four" Misato said.  
  
"Why didn't Toji decline!?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"I don't know Asuka but he will be the pilot as long as nothing goes wrong like last time" Misato said.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Is that EVA unit three?" Maya demanded.  
  
"THE PATTERN IS BLUE! IT'S AN ANGEL!" Shigeru screamed.  
  
"Send all EVA units out and destroy EVA unit three" Gendo said calmly.  
  
"What about the pilot!?" Maya demanded.  
  
"He's expendable" was Gendo's cold answer.  
  
A hill overlooking Tokyo-03.  
  
Kai, Li and Sakura stood staring in awe at the huge city before them.  
  
"How do we move that whole base Kai?" Sakura asked.  
  
"First we send you back and you use the create card to create a space under the ground for the base then you come back and you use the move card to send the whole base plus everyone in it into that hollow space" Kai answered.  
  
"You make it sound simple" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"If anyone can do it you can Sakura" Li said kissing her cheek.  
  
Sakura smiled and hugged him "thank you Li"  
  
Dimension 100 a ship in orbit.  
  
"Take two of my best warriors.they go by the names of Xakuchu and Gatuqua" Sureal instructed Omega.  
  
Omega stood up "of course"  
  
He left the room and went down a dark corridor, it lead to a hole that lead down into absolute blackness. Omega stepped into the hole and floated down it, after a few minutes he hit the bottom gently and walked out of it through the doorway. He walked onto a walkway and stopped halfway along it.  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled "Xakuchu.Gatugua let us go"  
  
Two pairs of green eyes glowed in the dark staring at Omega who burst out laughing.  
  
Dimension 5N4 control room.  
  
Sakura jumped out of the portal and smiled.  
  
"Okay is everybody ready?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded and Sakura pulled out the move card "MOVE!!!"  
  
A pink light came out of the card and went everywhere throughout NERV headquarters and everything was sucked into the portal.  
  
2 hours Dimension 100 new NERV headquarters.  
  
"SIR WE'VE PICKED UP THREE OBJECTS MOVING AT HIGH SPEEDS TOWARDS US!" Maya screamed.  
  
"One's pattern is orange while the other two are blue!" Shigeru said.  
  
Kai's head jerked up "Omega."  
  
He approached Gendo "the orange patterned on is mine"  
  
Gendo nodded "send all five EVA's against the two angels!"  
  
"But what about the other one" Misato demanded.  
  
"It's being dealt with." was Gendo's only answer.  
  
Above ground Reedington.  
  
"A special state of emergency has been declared for the Reedington region all residents should proceed to the designated shelters"  
  
Just as everybody was wondering what was going on soldiers came pouring out from everywhere getting people into the shelters which were underground.  
  
About 10 minutes later Omega touched down with two EVA sized angels, one was a greyish-blue with a face like a skull, it's right arm was disfigured and ended in a blade while it's left arm didn't had a red orb in its palm. The second one was a dark green and had it's face in it's stomach with a red orb on it's chest, both it's arms were large tentacles while it's legs were like a spiders.  
  
"You two handle the EVA's wile I take care of Kai" Omega said.  
  
The two angel's grunted and stepped forward heading towards the city which was in the distance, after a few steps they were stopped as a gunshot hit the green one but the wound healed almost instantly. They turned to the hill on their left and saw all five EVA's. The green angel roared and Charged at them, the EVA's scattered dropping their weapons. EVA unit four charged at the angel but it effortlessly tossed the EVA aside, the other angel levitated into the air and attacked unit zero with it's blade. Unit Zero matched it's move with its prog knife and eventually found an opening and slashed the angel but a field stopped it.  
  
"AT field with such power" Rei said.  
  
The angel slashed unit zero's arm clean off causing Rei to scream in pain, unit three rammed the angel sending it to the ground. Unit two jumped into the air and landed on the angel smashing its body causing horrible wounds that spurted blue blood everywhere. The angel's left arm jerked up revealing the orb which unit two stabbed with its prog knife and instantly the angel stopped moving. The other angel had unit four and one with a tentacle wrapped around each of the EVA's necks, Unit three rammed the angel from behind and dodged a blast from it's face that made a cross shaped explosion. Unit one punched the orb above its face smashing it completely and much like the other angel it stopped moving.  
  
1 km away.  
  
Omega had moved quite a distance away from the battle field to wait for Kai as soon as the second angel dropped Kai landed on the ground near Omega.  
  
"It's time" Omega hissed.  
  
"This will be our final battle" Kai said.  
  
"Well then.COME ON!!!" 


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three: Kai vs Omega  
  
NERV headquarters control room.  
  
The EVA's were back in NERV headquarters but now everyone was concerned with the shockwaves, lightning and explosions that were occurring merely a couple of kilometres away.  
  
"What's happening over there?" Madison asked.  
  
"Kai is fighting with Omega" Mero answered sadly.  
  
"I've never seen him fight like that" Li said.  
  
"That's because to him Omega is everything to him and he will stop at nothing to kill Omega even if it means his own death.I know you guys want to help him but if anyone of us interfered in this fight Kai will consider us as much of an enemy as Omega" Mero said.  
  
Madison looked downward "damn it"  
  
2 km away.  
  
Omega and Kai exchanged punches causing each other to fly back but they almost instantly returned to punching each other with amazing speed. Kai fired a white beam at Omega but Omega easily deflected it with his arm they then charged at each other creating shockwaves as they hit each other. Omega fired a black beam that hit Kai and forced him back, Kai quickly regained his senses and looked around for Omega who was nowhere to be seen. He heard an evil snigger behind him and turned to see Omega just before he smacked Kai around the face sending him into the ground smashing the ground so hard that rocks exploded out of the ground and fell on top of Kai. Omega smiled and fired dozens of black beams blowing the rocks up and engulfing Kai in an explosion, suddenly a huge white beam shot out of the crater and destroyed all of Omega's beams hitting Omega greatly wounding him. Kai appeared behind Omega and started smashing him around but Omega quickly fought back and the two of them attacked each other with a flurry of punches and kicks that either missed, hit or were blocked until the two of them, they punched each other causing a blood red shockwave forcing each other back. They floated in the air glaring at each other but slowly their lips curled into smiles.  
  
"I'm impressed Kai.you've been hiding your true power all this time and you still managed to get this far and are evenly matched with me.this shall be most interesting" Omega said.  
  
Kai laughed "I agree and I think that was a.sufficient warm up"  
  
Omega grinned evilly "yes let us continue...with our FULL POWER!!!"  
  
Omega was surrounded by a black-red light and red electricity as his power increased greatly causing a great wind which caused changes in the ground below them. After Omega finished he looked at Kai who suddenly glowed white and the faint outline of a dragon formed around him. When Kai was done they were motionless as they smiled at each other until they disappeared reappearing 50 metres away punching each other, then they disappeared again and appeared a kilometre away punching each other still then they flew away from each other firing their beams which hit each other. Kai disappeared and reappeared behind Omega and elbowed him which sent Omega into the ground, Kai flew down after Omega and kicked him with such force he sent Omega right through the ground. Through metal plates of armour until he came out in an elevator shaft for the EVA's, Omega looked up and saw Kai flying straight at him. Omega seized his chance and fired a massive black beam at Kai which hit Kai burning his cloak off and creating horrible gashes in his arm, Kai drew his sword as Omega's shoulders shot towards him. Kai smashed the chains supporting the shoulders causing them to come off but the shoulders merely regenerated and Kai had to dodge them while struggling to get closer to Omega, one of the pointed shoulders slashed Kai's shoulder causing him to drop his sword. The other shoulder shot at Kai's head but Kai disappeared and reappeared next to Omega and smashed Omega so hard in the face it sent him through the wall of the shaft and into the one next to it but Kai didn't stop there as he fired a white ball of energy that burned off Omega's left shoulder completely. The injury didn't regenerate but Kai didn't even stop to think about that as he brought his fists down on Omega's head sending him down the shaft. Omega quickly got his bearings but Kai rammed into Omega sending him even further down the shaft until they both hit the bottom with horrible force. Kai jumped out of the smoke caused by the crash and stood in a fighting stance waiting for the smoke to clear, he didn't have to wait that long as Omega caused a strong wind clearing the smoke almost instantly. The two warriors glared at each other but Omega's face curved into a smile as he licked the purple blood from his face with his long slim tongue.  
  
"You can't win Kai.soon operation deathsake will begin and you will die.that is if I don't kill you first" Omega said grinning evilly.  
  
"I don't give a fuck about your little projects Omega" Kai said walking forward "but I do know that you will die here today"  
  
Omega laughed "after all this time you still don't understand my friend"  
  
Kai stopped "I don't care about what you have to say Omega.you have done to much for me to forgive you"  
  
Omega blinked but then burst out laughing again "FORGIVENESS!? HA! HA! HA! HA! You fool."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Omega smile spread even more across his face "the dragon cannot exist without the tiger."  
  
"The tiger is dead" Kai said coldly.  
  
"Pssh we shall see." Omega whispered.  
  
They charged at each other, Kai smashed Omega in the stomach while Omega hit Kai in the head. Blood spurted out of both of their mouths but they didn't notice it as they continually fought, Omega grabbed Kai by the shoulders and tossed him into the nearby wall sending him through it and into EVA unit ones cage. Omega landed next to Kai and grabbed him by the hair, he elbowed Kai in the face sending Kai into the next empty cage. Omega walked into the cage and looked around for Kai who had disappeared, suddenly he felt a horrible pain in his chest and looked down to see a hand sticking out of his chest. The hand was pulled out of his body and Omega stumbled forward, he turned around to see Kai smiling with his hand dripping with purple blood. Omega clutched his chest and glared at Kai with pure hate and anger in his eyes.  
  
"Un.til we me.et again.you.bas.tard!" Omega hissed.  
  
Omega started to fade away and Kai leapt forward trying to stop Omega but fell through him as he disappeared totally.  
  
Kai punched the walkway "DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four: Preparations  
  
NERV special training area.  
  
Kai sat alone in the middle of the training room, meditating, he jumped up when the door opened and saw Sakura nervously entered the room.  
  
"Um.you wanted to see me?" she said.  
  
Kai looked at her "yes." he waved his hand and two chairs appeared, they both sat down and Kai continued "your cards take to long to use and you would become a liability in a serious battle if you take to long to use them"  
  
Sakura looked down "are you saying I can't help?"  
  
"No.I'm saying that we need a faster way to use your cards" Kai said.  
  
Sakura blinked "what are you saying?"  
  
Kai stood up "we could fuse the cards with you so you could call upon their powers whenever you want and you won't have to worry about summoning your staff"  
  
Sakura blinked "you can do that!?"  
  
Kai smiled "of course but we need to use your staff in order to trigger the fusion"  
  
Sakura nodded "okay!!!"  
  
Unit one's cage.  
  
"How are the preparations coming along Ritsuko?" Misato asked.  
  
"Fine and I believe that this new system will triple the EVA's performance" Ritsuko answered.  
  
"We're going to need all the help we can get." Misato said to herself.  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Omega stood in a glass tube asleep while disfigured creatures worked on healing the injury in his chest, Sureal walked past Omega taking a few second glance before continuing down the walkway. Sureal rode a purple elevator down until he hit the very bottom of the ship, he stepped out and looked in front of him and smiled.  
  
"It is almost time.for you to be deployed my friend" he said with a snigger.  
  
In front of him was someone drafted in a black cloak around all his body hanging from the roof by wires.  
  
NERV special training area.  
  
Sakura absorbed the last of her Sakura cards and fell to the floor exhausted, Li entered the room and saw Sakura on the floor and ran to her side. He pulled her onto him and shook her lightly trying to wake her up.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at him weakly "hey Li."  
  
"What happened!?" Li demanded glaring at Kai.  
  
"She has been working the last two hours to absorb the Sakura cards into herself so she can use them with merely a thought" Kai answered.  
  
Li looked back down at Sakura "how are you feeling?"  
  
Sakura rubbed her head "okay.but it wasn't easy"  
  
"Your magic has increased a lot.definitely more than Eli's" Li said smiling.  
  
Sakura giggled "and."  
  
She closed her eyes and suddenly Li found himself floating several feet off the ground! Sakura opened her eyes and he fell to the ground hard.  
  
Sakura giggled "sorry about that Li!"  
  
Li rubbed his head "as long as you don't make a habit of it"  
  
Sakura walked out of the room still giggling but when Li turned to leave Kai stopped him.  
  
"Wait a minute Li!"  
  
Li turned to him "what?"  
  
"We could improve your performance in battle a bit you know by." Kai grabbed Li's sword and looked at it and shook it around as if testing its weight "we could use magic to decrease the weight of your sword and make it easier to use and by creating a link between it and you wouldn't need the orb you could just summon it out of thin air!"  
  
Li blinked "that would help"  
  
"And also we could increase your magic by allowing you to draw it from something like Sakura and her star" Kai said.  
  
Li blinked "but my power is drawn from the elements!"  
  
Kai shook his head "no that is just your symbol you actually draw the power from yourself, we could link your magic to the elements but your power would go through the roof if you draw it from all the elements at once!"  
  
"That would help a great deal!" Li exclaimed.  
  
"It would but the problem is if you draw that much power at once your body quite possibly would give out from the strain!" Kai warned Li.  
  
Li sweat dropped "oooooooooookay!"  
  
"We can draw your power from small fragments from each of the elements but not all of the power.well maybe when your older and your body can take the strain but not now" Kai said.  
  
Other side of NERV headquarters 20 minutes later.  
  
"What's the matter Shinji?" Toji asked.  
  
Shinji turned and saw Kensuke and Toji "what do you mean?"  
  
"You've been very quiet recently" Kensuke said.  
  
"Yeah what's bugging you Shinji?" Toji asked.  
  
Shinji turned away "nothing"  
  
"MOVE IT IDIOT!"  
  
They turned as Asuka barged past them all but tripped and fell on top of Shinji. They both blushed and got up quickly.  
  
"S-s-sorry Asuka!" Shinji said.  
  
Asuka slapped Shinji across the face "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT YOU PURVERT!"  
  
She pushed Shinji out of the way and walked away.  
  
Toji clenched his fists "THAT BITCH!"  
  
Kensuke grinned "so THAT'S why you've been distracted Shinji"  
  
Shinji looked at him and blushed "W-WHAT!?"  
  
Toji quickly caught on "oooohhhh first Rei and now that bitch eh Shinji!?"  
  
"T-that's not it!"  
  
"Oh sure it is Shinji"  
  
Unknown to them however Rei was around the corner listening to them as a tear trickled from her eye and down her cheek "Ikari."  
  
NERV special training area.  
  
Li glowed red.then brown.then blue.then white while Kai looked and smiled, Li held his hand out and his sword appeared in his hand. He took swipes with the sword and used it gracefully like it was completely weightless, he then used held out his hand and an ofuda appeared in his palm. He threw the ofuda into the air and hit it with his sword. Li's aura expanded and covered the whole room then his aura enclosed around him and his cards glowed green and turned from silver to green.  
  
"Now they are truly yours Li" Kai said.  
  
Li looked at him "what!?"  
  
"They were silver before because they were drawing their power from the moon after they were transformed so they weren't drawing their power from wherever you drew your power so weren't yours but now they are" Kai answered.  
  
Li bowed "thanks a lot"  
  
"No problem but on your way out could you bring Kero, Yue, Spinner Sun, Ruby moon and Senosa in here I have to speak with them"  
  
Li nodded.  
  
NERV special training area 10 minutes later.  
  
"Why did you wish to see us?" Yue asked impatiently.  
  
"As you are now you cannot protect your masters as you only grow a bit more powerful even when your masters get a great deal more power but if I can create another form for you guys one that can't attack but will allow you to train and get stronger like everyone else we might have a chance!" Kai said.  
  
"Are you sure that will work?" Kero asked.  
  
"Well I've done it with Mero before so yeah I think so" Kai said.  
  
"Well lets get to work then!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Li stood in a tree looking at kids playing in the sand box out of sight, he smiled at them.so happy and oblivious to what was happening but people obviously knew something was going on as they were being taken to shelters every time there is an attack and soon there was a good chance they would find out the truth.  
  
"Li."  
  
Li didn't bother to turn as he knew it was Sakura.  
  
"Why are you here Li? We said that we were going to remain in the base just in case anyone asked us questions!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Li continued to look at the kids "they are oblivious to the goings on.the pain, sacrifices and torment and yet they are aware of it in their souls."  
  
Sakura held Li's hand "so what did Kai do with you?"  
  
Li told her everything including that if he drew more power from the elements his power would be amazing, but he also told her if he did there was a good chance he would die.  
  
"Li."  
  
She put her head on his chest and smiled "it'll be alright Li."  
  
NERV special training area 10 minutes later.  
  
Every one of the guardians had gained another form to allow themselves to train and enhance their powers, Kero's had blue eyes and long golden hair, his skin was as pale as a ghost and he was as tall as Yue. Yue however had the body of a small boy with very light purple hair and red eyes and dark pink skin. Senosa was a man about a head sorter than Yue with green hair and completely black eyes and blue skin! Spinner Sun was a young boy much like Yue but with black hair, orange eyes, brown skin and was about a head taller than Yue's training form. Finally Ruby was a little girl with pink hair and yellow eyes, she was a head shorter then Kerobearos.  
  
Only Kero and Senosa were happy with their training forms as Kai tried desperately to get them out of the room, it took a few minutes but eventually he got them out.  
  
"Thank god!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
Just then he sensed something *they're coming!*  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Sureal stood in front of the cloaked man hanging by wires as Omega entered the room his wound fully healed.  
  
"How much longer?" Omega asked.  
  
"After the battle with the warriors I've sent down there I will make a personal appearance and then he should be ready" Sureal answered.  
  
Omega sniggered "I can't wait!" 


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five: Lizards and comrades  
  
Planet atmosphere.  
  
Eight objects headed down through the atmosphere, they were curled up into shapes them made them look like asteroids. The one in the middles side opened as an long almost tentacle object came out for a second then it was quickly withdrawn as a red light emanated from the front of it.  
  
NERV special training area.  
  
Kai finished his sword training and slid it into its holster, he smiled inwardly and sat down on a chair that he created. Mero floated into the room (In her stuffed animal form) and sat n Kai's lap looking up at him.  
  
"You can sense him can't you?" Mero said.  
  
Kai nodded "the saying back in our dimension is that the light dragon can't survive without the darkness tiger and that the other spirits can survive alone. But there is a special bond between the darkness and light"  
  
"You had a great friendship." Mero said.  
  
Kai smiled "yeah." but then the smile faded "but good things never last forever."  
  
Flashback.  
  
Dimension X2Y spirit training centre 6 months before Omega incident.  
  
Daniel and Kai exchanged sword attacks, each one of them were evenly matched and were quickly tiring each other out until Kai slipped on the floor and Daniel's blade stopped inches away from his throat.  
  
"Looks like I win." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"Lets go for eleven out of twenty" Kai answered trying to catch his breath.  
  
Daniel laughed "sure"  
  
They went at it again but this time Kai came out victorious, then they went at it again and Daniel won. "Looks like no matter how we go at it in the end we're pretty even Dan" Kai said.  
  
Dan laughed "just remember I'm the only one that can keep you alive and I'm the only one.who can kill you."  
  
NERV special training area present day.  
  
"I'm the only one that can keep you alive and I'm the only one.who can kill you.I'm the only one that can keep you alive and I'm the only one.who can kill you."  
  
That last sentence echoed in Kai's mind continuously until Mero snapped him out of it.  
  
"Do you think it could be him?" Mero asked.  
  
"Its not possible he is dead but the darkness tiger spirit could be embedded in another body along with some of Dan's memories" Kai answered.  
  
"By doing that Omega would try to confuse you and distract you from the fight!" Mero concluded.  
  
Kai nodded "that must be his plan."  
  
A flash of Daniel lying on the ground blood smearing his face and his eyes bulging out entered Kai's mind *why.why couldn't this just end quickly!?*  
  
NERV command centre. . .  
  
"I'm reading eight objects moving at incredible speed towards us!" Maya exclaimed.  
  
"All their patterns are blue! Confirmed angels!" Makoto said while activating the defences surrounding the base.  
  
Misato approached them "how much of the civilians have been evacuated to the shelters?"  
  
"All of the civilians have been evacuated" Shigeru answered.  
  
"Deploy all the EVA's to repel the enemy" Gendo said coolly.  
  
"But unit zero's arm hasn't finished regenerating!" Ritsuko exclaimed.  
  
"It doesn't matter.deploy them" Gendo said.  
  
2 kilometres away from NERV headquarters.  
  
The eight objects collided with the ground creating huge craters, the meteor shaped objects unfolded and revealed almost lizard like shapes. Seven of them looked exactly the same except for the one at the front, the one at the front was red and had four eyes and no mouth instead it had a large slit in it's neck while its tail ended in a spiked club. The other seven creatures were green with three eyes and mouths that were constantly open and blue saliva dripping out of their mouths and unlike the red one they had no spiked club at the end of their tails. The red one motioned the others to follow it and they obediently followed and went towards NERV headquarters.  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Sureal approached a cell and opened it, two pairs of eyes lit up and stared at Sureal. Sureal grinned and spoke to them.  
  
"Vadug.Okuji I have an assignment for you."  
  
½ a kilometre away from NERV headquarters.  
  
All EVA's were in defensive positions near headquarters, EVA unit one had a handgun, EVA unit two had a rocket launcher, EVA unit zero had a handgun on account of its one arm while EVA units three and four had machine guns.  
  
"What do you make of this Shinji?" asked Kensuke over the radio.  
  
Shinji sighed "don't know but if each one of these are as powerful as the previous one's then we're in trouble."  
  
"Hmpf this will be easy since I'm here." Asuka said smugly.  
  
"You've got something wrong with you" Toji said.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Asuka screamed at him.  
  
"HERE THEY COME!" Shinji cried.  
  
Eight large shapes climbed over the hill in the distance and into the sight of the EVA's, they stopped and stared at the EVA's with their orange eyes glowing.  
  
"What are they doing?" Asuka whispered over the radio.  
  
"Working us out" Kensuke said.  
  
"What!?" Toji said.  
  
"Basic tactics.try to work out the enemy's weak points" Kensuke answered.  
  
"Well then lets hit them early before they figure us out" Shinji said.  
  
"I agree." Rei said quietly.  
  
"FIRE!!!" Shinji screamed.  
  
They all fired their weapons at the angels who remained standing in place and every shot hit their mark precisely, smoke engulfed the angels and the EVA's had to wait for the smoke to clear for confirmation on kills.  
  
"DID WE GET THEM!?" Shinji demanded.  
  
"Hah! Of course we did! Although it was me who did the job right! All of your shots were all way off idiots!" Asuka exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Asuka look out!" Shinji said.  
  
All eight of the angels exploded out of the smoke, one rammed unit two sending it into the ground then jumped on top of it biting its neck. Asuka screamed in pain and desperately tried to get the angel off of her, Shinji rammed the angel off of her but half of unit two's neck was ripped out but fortunately her systems were shut down and Asuka survived but she was no longer able to fight. The angel charged back at Shinji who was rammed at the same time by another angel, now two of each of the angels were on each EVA. The red one was facing off against unit three, the red and green angel attacked unit three with a great deal of force, unit three was sent to the ground and was pummelled in the back by the red one's tail until the stress was so great that they had to shut the EVA down. At this point the angel stopped attacking unit three when it sensed no danger from it any more. The red one roared and all of the green angels attacked the EVA's while the red one watched the battle, unit one grabbed a green one by the tail and spun it around ultimately throwing it into an angel that jumped into the air and was going to attack unit four but the angel connected with the angel in the air as both of the angels claws dug into each others skulls and they both dropped dead. Another angel assaulted unit Zero who found it difficult to repel the angel with only one arm, the angel wrapped its tail around unit zero's neck and tightened. The other EVA's tried to help but the angels were holding them off, Rei could see she was alone so she stuck her handgun in the angels S2 organ (which is the red orb that supplies the angels with an unlimited source of power) and unloaded all the bullets into it and destroyed it killing the angel instantly. Unit four fought against two angels and barely held them off until unit zero came along and helped him, they both drew their prog knifes and stabbed the angels in the S2 organs killing those two leaving only 2 green ones and the red one. At this point the red one leapt into action and fought unit one while unit zero and four fought the other two green angels, unit one blocked a claw attack then drew its prog knife with its right hand while holding the handgun in the other. Unit zero held the angel it was fighting off but was quickly losing ground while unit four and the angel it was fighting were on even grounds, unit four charged at the angel and stabbed its prog knife into the angels S2 organ killing that one but at that point the EVA ran out of its auxiliary power and shut down. Rei in unit zero fired her handgun madly at the angel but its AT field stopped all the bullets, then Rei saw her salvation.the rocket launcher that unit two had dropped. She quickly picked it up just as the angel jumped into the air, she pointed it at the angel and fired it at close range penetrating its AT field and destroying it but unit zero was caught in the explosion and was damaged so badly that it couldn't fight anymore so it was only unit one versus the red one. The red one swung its spiked clubbed tail at unit one, unit one retaliated with its handgun which sliced its spiked clubbed tail off. The tail quickly regenerated but unit one had already circled around the angel and grabbed it by the neck and lifted it up and tossed it to the ground upside down. Unit one jumped on it pinning it to the floor and lifted its prog knife up ready to try to destroy its S2 organ but the slit in the angels neck opened and sprayed blue goo right in the EVA's face. Shinji ignored the burning pain and attacked the angels S2 organs until it was completely destroyed and killed the angel. Immediately Shinji shut down the system and the pain stopped.  
  
2 hours later 1 kilometre away from the battle with the lizard angels.  
  
Two humans landed near on the ground, one was tall and slim with green hair and had dark blue eyes while the other was the same height but fat and had orange hair and red eyes. They glanced around in their mainly red robes with purple crosses on it and saw Kai sitting in a tree near them.  
  
*I knew the other two angels that Sureal sent after those eight would appear near here* Kai thought smiling.  
  
Kai jumped out of the tree and flew at them drawing his sword as he went, he caught the fat angel off guard and sliced him into ribbons. The other one charged at Kai and they exchanged blows but Kai easily dodged or blocked them all, Kai jumped away then fired a white beam at the angel and completely destroyed him.  
  
Kai stood staring at the remains of the battle *that was to easy.its almost if.* Kai's eyes widened *is that his plan!?*  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Sureal stood in front of the ghostly figure hanging by wires, Omega entered the room and approached Sureal.  
  
"What of Vadug and Okuji?" Sureal asked.  
  
"It was as you said Kai took them on alone and defeated them easily but we got what we needed for operation deathsake" Omega answered handing a disk to Sureal.  
  
Sureal took the disk and grinned "we shall upload this disk containing Kai's moves to our friend here and then.I shall pay Kai a visit." 


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six: Sureal's dark power  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Sureal stood in front of the cloaked figure, Omega entered the room and approached Sureal.  
  
"Is he ready?" Omega asked.  
  
"Almost." was Sureal's only reply.  
  
Suddenly a red light appeared from the figures face, it raised its head its face still hidden by shadow but the horrible blood red light still emanated from it. It looked at Sureal then at Omega, as soon as it saw Omega it shook violently trying to free itself from the wires that bound it but it was quickly halted by a blast from Sureal.  
  
"So he has Daniels memories." Omega said.  
  
"Not all of them." Sureal said calmly.  
  
"Does that make him Daniel then?" Omega asked.  
  
"Yes and no.he may have the darkness tiger spirit and some of Daniels memories which I gave him but he is still our soldier Daniel died when you killed him and he is never coming back" Sureal answered.  
  
Omega burst out laughing "I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS!"  
  
Sureal left "indeed."  
  
NERV dorm Kai's room.  
  
Kai stared at the ceiling and slowly got up, he looked at Mero who was sleeping in a small basket with a pillow and a small blanket around her and smiled.  
  
*Good thing she doesn't snore.but then snoring isn't lady like* he thought.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror *those two angels were sent to fight me so Omega and this.Sureal could examine my moves..DAMN!*  
  
He hit the wall with his fist causing a few cracks, he picked up his sword and left the room giving a last smile to the sleeping Mero before he left.  
  
NERV Command centre.  
  
"AN OBJECT IS APPROACHING US AT HIGH SPEED!" Maya screamed.  
  
"PATTERN IS BLUE! ITS AN ANGEL!" Shigeru exclaimed.  
  
"Send all the EVA's out." Gendo said.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone looked at the door where Kai was standing "don't send the EVA's I will face it alone."  
  
Madison took a step forward "but Kai."  
  
"There are things I have to do alone Madison please."  
  
Madison thought for a second with tears streaming from her eyes before answering "be careful"  
  
Kai smiled and nodded before kissing her.  
  
Sky's above NERV headquarters.  
  
The object arched through the air towards NERV headquarters at an extremely high speed when suddenly two wings exploded out of the sides slowing the object down. Now you could see its features, a dragon like creature with bat wings, its skin was a silver with dark patches here and there, it had two red eyes on either side of its head and with a flat skull and no ears and a mouth rimmed with razor sharp fangs and a skull like face on its chest and blades on its knees, shoulders and elbows.  
  
"Let us see Kai.who is superior" Sureal said.  
  
½ a kilometre away from NERV headquarters 200 metres in the sky.  
  
Kai saw a dragon like creature and flew towards it stopping about 30 metres away from it to be on the safe side.  
  
"About time Kai" it hissed.  
  
"You are Sureal.am I correct in saying so?" Kai said.  
  
"Yes you are correct my dear Kai but I have no more time to chat" Sureal said.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Sureal charged at Kai slashing its blades on its arms, Kai blocked them all with his sword and flew backwards. Kai fired a white beam but it was merely deflected by an AT field and gave Sureal a chance to charge at Kai, he flew at Kai but disappeared right in front of Kai and reappeared behind him and grabbed Kai restraining him. The skull like face's eyes started to glow brighter and brighter and Sureal started laughing, Kai elbowed Sureal right in the gut and got free ducking down as a huge purple-pink blast was shot out of the face and into the distance where it exploded into a huge line going upwards then near the top the sides exploded out making a cross. Kai spun around and glared at the laughing Sureal.  
  
"What's so funny!?"  
  
Sureal stopped laughing "you.I can't believe that Omega thinks you're strong but know I'm done playing games so we'll end this quickly"  
  
Kai's eyes widened and Sureal charged at him kicking him in the stomach causing blood to erupt from Kai's mouth, Sureal grabbed Kai's hands and swung him around faster and faster until he let him go and Kai was sent straight into the ground with such force that he was sent through armoured plates and into NERV headquarters shelters where everyone was evacuated to! Kai regained his senses and looked around him, the shelter was basically a very, very large room where everyone was packed into with elevators in each of the four corners. Kai looked around him and at the thousands of pairs of eyes around him, the civilians had formed a circle and had tried to get as far away from his as possible but Kai's thoughts about the situation were interrupted when he sensed Sureal coming at high speed straight at him!  
  
*DAMN! If I fight here the civilians will get hurt! Better take the fight into the air!* Kai thought.  
  
Kai flew into the air but was stopped short as Sureal head butted him then smashed him about then hit him with such force into the ground and hurt so much he couldn't fight. Sureal floated down and grabbed Kai by the collar lifting him up into the air.  
  
"Ha! You're all bark and no bite!" Sureal exclaimed.  
  
"EMERALD BEAM!"  
  
"ELEMENTAL LIGHTNING!"  
  
"FIREY!"  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
"SPIRIT POWER!"  
  
"FISTS OF LIGHT!"  
  
Attacks of all shapes, sizes and types hit Sureal, he screamed in pain and dropped Kai. His back was completely burned and disintegrated, but it quickly regenerated and Sureal was as good as new. He turned around and saw Sakura, Li, Madison, Meiling, Eli, Kerobearos, Yue, Senosa, Mero, Tori, Ruby Moon and Spinner sun.  
  
"You think you can beat me!? Fools you've revealed your abilities to everyone here!" Sureal exclaimed.  
  
They looked around nervously and saw all the people in the shelter looking at them with scared expressions.  
  
"I got what I wanted so I'll see you later!"  
  
Sureal flew into the air laughing leaving all the others behind, Rika, Chelsea, Nicky and Zachary came out from the crowd and looked at them.  
  
"What just happened Sakura!?" Rika demanded.  
  
Sakura sighed and looked at the others who merely nodded "Guys its going to be a long story."  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
"Destroy Kai Sinoto"  
  
"THERE'S SOMETHING MOVING TOWARDS US AT HIGH SPEED!"  
  
"Operation deathsake has begun."  
  
"Come to me Kai"  
  
"SUBATOMIC EYE BLAST!"  
  
"Its OVER!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Next chapter : 'Operation: Deathsake' 


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven: 'Operation: DEATHSAKE'  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Omega entered the room where the cloaked figure hung, he approached Sureal who was grinning intensely.  
  
"Is he ready?" Omega asked.  
  
"Yes but I must ask you to."  
  
"Yes I understand" Omega said before leaving.  
  
Sureal waited for Omega to leave before turning back to the cloaked figure "arise"  
  
A red light emanated from the figures face as it slowly looked up and at Sureal.  
  
"What is your purpose?" Sureal asked it.  
  
"To serve you despite any memories that may cloud my vision" it answered mechanically.  
  
"You may have been uploaded with Daniel Shanlah's memories but you must ignore them and only use them for battle purposes understood?" Sureal said.  
  
"Understood"  
  
"Good and your first assignment is to.destroy Kai Sinoto and with his moves uploaded to your database it should be a simple enough assignment" Sureal ordered.  
  
Sureal snapped his fingers and all the wires connected to the figure disconnected and the figure dropped to the floor. It quickly got to its feet its cloak still draped around it and bowed, Sureal left the room but before closing the door he turned to the figure one last time.  
  
"Carry out my orders efficiently.Deathsake" Sureal said before the black door slid shut.  
  
"For the sake of death I will purge the unworthy" the figure said.  
  
The room disconnected from the ship and fell towards the Earth straight to Japan where NERV headquarters and Kai were waiting. While on the ship Sureal looked through a view port at the falling container and grinned alongside Omega.  
  
"Operation deathsake has begun."  
  
NERV command centre.  
  
"THERE'S SOMETHING MOVING TOWARDS US AT HIGH SPEED!" Maya shouted.  
  
"IS IT AN ANGEL!?" Misato demanded.  
  
"No it seems to be a container but there is something in there and its pattern is orange" Shigeru said.  
  
"I'll find out what it is"  
  
They all turned to see Kai "what are you saying Kai!?" Misato demanded.  
  
"Whatever's in there.is meant for me I can feel it"  
  
800 metres from NERV headquarters main entrance.  
  
The container hit the ground creating a large dust cloud as it hit, defences like machine guns, robotic rocket launchers and pulse cannons became active around the main entrance and aimed themselves at the crater. A side on the container exploded outwards, a cloaked figure floated out of it and landed on the edge of the crater, a strange silence endured where nothing moved and not even the wind could be heard. This lasted a few minutes then the defences started firing but the figure refused the move and all the shots hit the figure and created a huge explosion. The guns stopped firing and waited for the explosion to clear, they didn't have to wait for that as the figure its cloak now on fire flew out of the explosion dodging all of the shots the guns fired and drew a long thin samurai like sword and slashed all the guns with remarkable ease. The guns were all destroyed and instead of advancing towards the main entrance the figure stood there among the flames as if waiting for something.  
  
"Come to me Kai" it said in a strange metallic voice.  
  
NERV elevator leading to main entrance.  
  
Kai stood alone on the elevator, he took his cloak off and allowed it to drop down the shaft. He attached the sword holster to his back with his power and slid the sword into it, the elevator stopped at the top. Kai stepped off it and found himself in a very large corridor with steel walls with the ceiling about 200 feet above the ground, Kai walked down the corridor and eventually arrived at the door that lead to the outside where the intruder was waiting.  
  
*Lets do this* Kai thought as the door opened.  
  
NERV main entrance.  
  
When the large steel doors started to open the figure turned to see Kai step out of it and take a few steps forward, as soon as the gap between them was about 40 metres he stopped. They stood staring at each other slowly the figure took his cloak off and let it drop to the floor, the figure was about the same height as Kai and had a white skin tight armour covering his whole body including his face, the helmet had a slit about halfway up it stretching from the left of his face to the right. The slit opened slightly then sprung open revealing a large red jewel instead of eyes, on his back was a sword holster just like Kai's but the sword was in the figures right hand.  
  
"What's your name warrior?" Kai asked calmly.  
  
"Deathsake" it answered.  
  
Kai created a handgun in his right hand and aimed it at Deathsake's head "farewell"  
  
BOOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Three incredibly loud shots were fired and the bullets shot at Deathsake but he merely drew his sword and deflected them with remarkable ease as if he could see them coming!  
  
*Incredible! Such reflexes.* Kai thought.  
  
Deathsake charged at Kai slashing him with his sword, Kai blocked the attacks with his sword barely but whenever Kai tried to slash back Deathsake blocked it as if it hadn't happened. Kai jumped backwards narrowly avoiding a slash which would have sliced his head clean off had he not jumped back, Kai charged a white beam up and fired it at Deathsake but he deflected it with his sword and jumped into the air bringing his sword above his head about to bring it down on Kai's head. Kai blocked it but Deathsake immediately resumed numerous sword swipes, Kai was forced backwards either blocking or avoiding the sword swiped but for most of them he had to avoid. Kai was quickly losing ground so decided to take the fight into the air, he blocked an attack and flew into the air as fast as he could. He looked down and couldn't see Deathsake, he looked around still going upwards until he sensed something and looking upwards saw Deathsake. Deathsake brought his fist up then brought it down on Kai's head sending Kai straight into the ground with incredible force completely destroying the ground. Deathsake looked down at the smoke where Kai had hit the ground, the red jewel on his face started to glow.  
  
"SUBATOMIC EYE BLAST!"  
  
A blood red blast erupted from the jewel heading towards the ground, at that particular moment Kai flew out of the smoke. His eyes widened when he saw the blast, he was hit by it and sent into the ground. The blast spread across the ground cracking the ground forcing Kai into NERV headquarters still being forced down through the metal plates by the blast until he entered an elevator shaft, the blast stopped and a badly wounded Kai fell until he grabbed onto a metal bar on the side of the shaft and with all his strength hoisted himself up onto it. He lent onto the wall of the shaft and looked at himself, most of his armour had been completely ripped apart by the attack and bloody wounds covered his whole body.  
  
*After all of that.he took me out easily every punch hurt like hell and that beam took everything I had left!* Kai thought.  
  
Just then a large red glow appeared at the top of the shaft and Deathsake floated downwards, he stopped with his back turned to Kai. He slowly turned to Kai and the jewel started to glow again.  
  
Kai's eyes widened "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"SUBATOMIC EYE BLAST!"  
  
The red blast hit Kai sending him through the elevator wall and straight through several other shafts until he ended in an EVA elevator shaft where the attack ceased. Kai fell down the shaft only barely hanging on to consciousness, Deathsake flew down the shaft after Kai and elbowed him straight in the gut sending him right into the floor of the elevator shaft. Kai slowly opened his eyes and saw Deathsake's sword millimetres away from his face and Deathsake's blood red jewel glowed in the light.  
  
"Its OVER!"  
  
Death sake pulled his sword back then plunged it towards Kai's face.  
  
*If I don't do something its over.* Kai thought. 


	9. chapter eight

Chapter eight: Betrayal  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Sureal and Omega watched the battle that unfolded between Deathsake and Kai, Deathsake clearly had the advantage as he smashed Kai about.  
  
"Uploading Kai's moves into his memory was a stroke of genius!" Omega exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed but I have something for you to do" Sureal said.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Tell Deathsake that after Kai is dead destroy everything in NERV headquarters" Sureal answered.  
  
Omega smiled "of course"  
  
NERV headquarters bottom of NERV headquarters EVA elevator shaft number 4.  
  
Deathsake's sword was millimetres away from Kai's face and Deathsake's blood red jewel glowed in the light.  
  
"Its OVER!"  
  
Death sake pulled his sword back then plunged it towards Kai's face.  
  
Kai rolled out of the way as the sword hit the ground creating sparks, Kai flew up into the air trying to ignore the pain from his injuries. Deathsake flew up into the air after him slashing his sword, Kai dodged them all but failed to dodge the punch Deathsake threw afterwards and Kai was sent to the ground. Deathsake landed next to the cringed body of Kai, he lifted his sword up to try a second time to kill Kai but he sensed something as did Kai and Omega appeared a few metres behind Deathsake. "Oh I'm sorry.did I interrupt something?" Omega asked innocently.  
  
Deathsake stood upright "as a matter of fact you did"  
  
"Well excuse me but your master orders you to kill Kai now then take this entire facility out" Omega said grinning.  
  
"No."  
  
Omega was shocked "WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
"I said no I won't do you bidding any longer" Deathsake said.  
  
"Then I'll have to teach you a lesson" Omega said.  
  
Omega charged at Deathsake and threw a punch but Deathsake disappeared and reappeared in a crouching position behind Omega with his back turned to him. Omega slowly turned his head to look at Deathsake who stood up and turned round and looked back at Omega.  
  
"D-damn y-you" Omega said as a red line appeared across his chest.  
  
Blood exploded out of the line and Omega's body fell into two halves.  
  
"I refuse to take orders from that prick" Deathsake said.  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Sureal was shocked as he looked into a portal showing him the corpse of Omega, Deathsake and Kai.  
  
"It seems the old boy refuses to die." Sureal said.  
  
NERV headquarters bottom of NERV headquarters EVA elevator shaft number 4.  
  
Omega's body slowly disintegrated into six colours, a portal opened above it and three of the colours went into it while the white one went into Kai, the black one went into Deathsake and the red one arched through NERV headquarters until it reached the command centre and went into Madison. Kai stood up now fully healed and ready to go another round with Deathsake.  
  
Kai took a few steps forward "why did you kill Omega?"  
  
"You know that the ultimate power from each of the six spirits and was bonded into a bio-engineered body and that formed Omega" Deathsake said.  
  
Kai nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Well I knew that if I killed Omega then the power would go back into all of the spirit holders making them stronger"  
  
"And it would make you stronger" Kai concluded.  
  
"Yes but not as much of a power increase as you have experienced considering how a great deal of your powers we're taken as well as your ultimate ability" Deathsake said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kai asked.  
  
"To get a worthy opponent." Deathsake answered.  
  
Kai didn't say anything instead he extended his hand and pointed it upwards, his sword exploded out of the wall and flew into Kai's hand. Kai swung it around a bit then he slid it into his holster and looked back at Deathsake.  
  
"Lets see if you're as hard to beat now." Kai said.  
  
"Yes.lets go" Deathsake said.  
  
The jewel charged up on Deathsake's face, Kai charged at Deathsake and slashed at him with his sword. Deathsake was forced to stop the attack and counter Kai's attacks, their swords clashed and they both leant forward staring at each other. Deathsake broke the lock and slashed at Kai but Kai flew up into the air, Deathsake quickly followed suit and, slipping his sword into its holster at the same time as Kai, flew at Kai and they both fought hard punching, kicking, kneeing and elbowing each other with incredible force. After a kick a shockwave was created forcing the two back away from each other, Kai charged a white beam while Deathsake charged a black beam.  
  
"LIGHT.CANNON!"  
  
"DARK.CANNON!"  
  
The two huge beams collided and cancelled each other out and the beams split into hundreds of small beams that spread across the battlefield destroying a lot of the bottom of the elevators and causing great damage to the room as well. The two warriors stared at each other their gaze never lifting from one another.  
  
"That was Dan's attack.HEY! DEATHSAKE! EVEN IF YOU'VE GOT MY BEST FRIENDS MOVES I WILL STILL BEAT YOU!" Kai cried.  
  
Deathsake said nothing as flashes entered his mind, the first one was of Kai a bit younger and another boy about his age laughing together. The next was of the other boy practising martial arts, the next was of.Omega killing the boy. The final flash was.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Unknown location.  
  
A young 14 year old boy lay on a table strapped down to it, the only light in the room was the one above him while the rest of the room remained in complete darkness. The boy slowly opened his eyes and tried to move but the straps held him down firmly and he felt really weak.  
  
*Where am I?* the boy thought.  
  
A flash entered his mind showing the boy trying to attack Omega but was killed as a result. A sound caught the boys attention as suddenly he found two men leaning over him and examining here.  
  
"Master Sureal the boy seems to be an adequate test subject" one of them said.  
  
Something completely hidden by shadow replied "excellent begin the operation"  
  
The other doctor pulled out something and set it next t the boys head, the boy looked at it and realised it was a white helmet. It had a large red jewel in the space between where two eyes are supposed to be, on the side was the word 'Deathsake'  
  
The figure left the room and walked down a large black corridor where the only sound that could be heard was the boys screaming.pleading for the pain to stop.pleading for help.pleading.for death.  
  
End flashback.  
  
NERV headquarters bottom of NERV headquarters EVA elevator shaft number 4.  
  
Kai charged at Deathsake and elbowed him sending him right through the wall, Deathsake exploded back out with only a few marks on his armour. Deathsake glared at Kai and was about to attack then stopped.  
  
*No.this isn't the time* Deathsake thought.  
  
"What are you waiting for Deathsake?" Kai said smiling.  
  
Deathsake looked at him and Kai could swear that he was smiling beneath that helmet "no.we shall finish this another time."  
  
A red aura surrounded Deathsake and he took off escaping through one of the EVA elevators and exploding out of NERV headquarters curving in the air and shooting off into the distance. Kai looked up the elevator shaft that Deathsake flew up as he felt Deathsake's aura moving further and further away, Kai turned and walked towards the control room.  
  
"Yes.another time" Kai said. 


	10. chapter nine

Chapter nine: Retreat &Win  
  
NERV dorm Li's room.  
  
Li practised his sword moves, ever since the Deathsake incident Kai had locked himself in the training area. Presumably he was training to beat Deathsake seeing as how his powers had increased a lot but Li couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't end in a happily ever after.  
  
*This whole situation is a damn mistake.but at least everyone knows about our powers so after this we won't have to hide it any more.wait.after this is over we'll probably have reporters and.DAMN!* Li thought frustrated when it came to the last bit.  
  
NERV dorm Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura's room was next to Li's and she could hear him training quite clearly through the wall, she giggled at the thought of him wearing no shirt and training hard sweat dripping all over him.she then did something so unlike Sakura. She closed her eyes and became semi-transparent, she opened her eyes and walked through the wall. She regained her solid form and smiled at Li, he was indeed shirtless but wasn't sweating like Sakura had predicted. He had stopped training when she passed through the wall and was staring at her with a surprised look on his face. Sakura giggled and took a few steps forward and put her arm arms around Li then leant upwards to kiss him leaning on his chest still smiling.  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Sureal sat in his chair, now alone with all his companions dead, with Deathsake's betrayal it makes him want to go as far as.the holy impact.  
  
*They have Lilith.it can be done.* Sureal thought.  
  
Suddenly a portal opened and Sureal saw a strange disfigured shape on the other side.he knew the shape instantly.  
  
"Why have you contacted me?" Sureal asked calmly.  
  
The shape replied "by orders of our lord you must return here"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It has been planned to the last detail and you must return.send Kai a message."  
  
The portal disappeared leaving Sureal alone in the dark room, he started laughing quietly.then louder and louder until his sides were splitting. His dark laughter could be heard throughout the ship.  
  
"I will send Kai a message.and I shall return." Sureal said.  
  
NERV special training area.  
  
"Huaaaaaaaa! Huaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Kai let several sword swipes go at blinding speed, he stopped and threw his sword away. It fell clattering to the ground near him, Kai stood there in the middle of the training area and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel. Suddenly a skull shattering pain hit him, Kai fell to his knees clutching his head. He clenched his teeth as hard as he could to stop himself from screaming.  
  
I will be back Kai and next time be ready.  
  
The pain stopped but Kai remained on his knees breathing heavily, he slowly stood up and straightened his senses.  
  
*Sureal is leaving but.he will return.* Kai thought.  
  
932 kilometres away underground cavern.  
  
The only sound in the cavern was that of dripping water as it slid off the stalactites and onto the floor of the cavern, in the centre of the winding tunnel system in the cavern was a huge empty room where all the stalactites and such had been cut making the place perfectly smooth on the floor and ceiling. In the middle of the room was the shady figure of Deathsake who sat in a meditative sate with his sword in its holster on the floor next to him. Deathsake slowly started to glow red getting brighter and brighter until it was so bright it disturbed bats in the cave which flew everywhere in the centre room, Deathsake picked up his sword and stood up. He hung his head for several seconds then raised it, he disappeared and reappeared in a different place before disappearing and reappearing again. After several seconds of doing this he reappeared in the centre of the room, all of the bats exploded their blood spraying everywhere. Their body's or what remained of them fell to the floor all around Deathsake, Deathsake looked around at the scene.  
  
"I shall tell you who I am and when we will fight again soon Kai but first.I must get stronger"  
  
NERV special training area.  
  
Mero, Kero, Spinner, Ruby, Yue and Senosa stood in front of Kai who sat in his chair hanging his head silent until Yue finally spoke up.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"Considering the current events I have been thinking you can sacrifice all of your other forms except for you two Yue.Ruby considering you two need t continue school life" Kai said.  
  
"What's the point of that?" Kero asked.  
  
"It's quite simple really by absorbing our other forms we can stay in our training forms indefinitely and become a lot stronger" Mero answered.  
  
"What about Julian?" Yue asked.  
  
"That's why I said about you and Ruby keeping your forms as you still need them.well your human ones anyway" Kai said.  
  
"Sounds like it'll help." Senosa said.  
  
"RIGHT!" Kai exclaimed clapping his hands together "lets get started."  
  
NERV dorm Li's room.  
  
Sakura lay her head on Li's chest and put her arms around Li's waist, Li hugged her back for a few seconds then smiled and put one arm under her legs and the other under her back. He lifted her up causing her to yelp and sat down on the bed cradling her in his arms, she smiled and put her arms round his neck leant forward and kissed him.  
  
Slowly they parted "how's Madison?" Li asked.  
  
Sakura looked down "still locked up in her room."  
  
Li sighed "lets go talk to her"  
  
Sakura looked at him "but the doors locked."  
  
"You have the lock cards power remember?" Li said.  
  
Sakura rubbed the back of her head "oh yeah."  
  
NERV dorm Madison's room.  
  
Madison lay on her bed and gazed up at the ceiling, she had locked the door because she needed to think and if Kai wanted to see her he would have been able to enter easily.  
  
*Why has Kai stayed in the training area? And what happened when Omega was killed and that red light entered me?* Madison thought she then clutched her head and rolled onto her side *this is all so confusing.*  
  
Suddenly she heard the door unlock and sprung to her feet, the door slowly opened and she expected to see Kai standing in the doorway however instead she saw Li and Sakura staring at her. Madison sighed and collapsed onto the bed losing her energy almost instantly.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
Sakura and Li walked into the room, Li leant against the wall next to her bed while Sakura sat next to her "what's wrong Madison?" Sakura asked.  
  
Madison didn't look at her instead she merely replied "leave me alone.please Sakura I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"But Madison I."  
  
Madison sat up and glared at Sakura "LEAVE NOW!"  
  
Sakura moved back a bit her eyes showing hurt, she stood up and left with Li close behind her. Li took a look at Madison before he closed the door but unlike Madison expected he didn't glare.instead his eyes showed some kind of sympathy.  
  
NERV special training area.  
  
Kero stood in his training form opposite Kai, he held his hand out and concentrated. His hand started to glow yellow then a yellow orb formed in his palm, the orb slowly floated upwards then exploded forwards a bright yellow beam shooting straight towards Kai who gracefully dodged it. Kero collapsed to his knees from using up so much energy, Kai looked at him and motioned for Mero to help him. Mero who was in her training form nodded and helped Kero to the edge of the room and allowed him to rest on the wall. The training from of Mero was that of a teenage girl with Raven hair like Meilings and was tied into a ponytail, she was slim and quite tall and wore jeans with a black T-shirt, her eyes were green like Sakura's and her skin was about as normal as any human beings would be. "That's it you can all attack and such in your training forms but note Kero, Senosa, Mero and Spinner you cannot return to your other forms now while Ruby and Yue have only lost their previous fighting forms but Ruby still has her human form and Julian still exits within you Yue" Kai said with a smile. The guardians left one by one after thanking Kai individually leaving Kai once again alone in the dark training centre. Kai picked up his sword and made it disappear, he raised his head and disappeared reappearing sitting on the chair in the middle of the room.  
  
*That's it for today.* Kai thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
932 kilometres away underground cavern.  
  
Deathsake walked through the winding tunnels of the cavern, he eventually made it to the surface where he was temporarily blinded by the light as he exited the cavern. He stared at the blue skies and then at the fields far below him, he walked to the edge of the ledge and took off into the sky heading towards NERV.  
  
*Now that I know Kai.you shall know too.I'm counting on you to free me from this shell!* Deathsake thought as he flew into the distance. 


	11. CHapter ten

Chapter ten: Deathsake's true face  
  
Misato Katsuragi's office.  
  
Misato took a sip of her coffee and looked at her computer, it showed all the results on the examination on the recent angels dead bodies. Like all the other angels they'd encountered before they had a genetic composition 99.89% that of humans but what she couldn't figure out was why are they almost exactly the same? Was there some kind of link? She slammed her fist on the table extremely annoyed, she figured that commander Ikari was hiding something but she couldn't ask anything suspicious because if she did her body could be found in a river somewhere the next day.  
  
Commander Ikari's office.  
  
Gendo put the folder containing everything that had happened during when they had come into that dimension on the desk. Kouzou Fuyutsuki stood next to the commander eyeing Kai who stood before them suspiciously.  
  
"Considering the current situation and the abilities that you and your.friends possess it would be wise to change our defence strategy and to do that effectively we need to know who is weaker than who on your team." Gendo said.  
  
Kai took a breath before starting "at the moment I am the strongest while Eli comes second and Sakura comes third with Li behind.Madison and Meiling are equal in power while Tori is next with Korano just behind him and Mero and Yue are next.Ruby and Senosa with Kero and Spinner at the bottom of the hierarchy"  
  
Kouzou and Gendo nodded "now we can plot a reasonable defence plan" Kouzou said.  
  
Kai turned and left without saying another word *now I think I'll go back to training.*  
  
Above ground a flower field near NERV HQ.  
  
Korano sat in the flowers admiring the field when she sensed an aura coming up behind her, she turned to see Tori advancing. He hadn't noticed her yet, she smiled and lay down in the flowers out of Tori's view as she waited for him. He approached her unaware that she was there, as soon as he was right in front of her she jumped out the flowers shocking Tori causing him to fall over.  
  
Korano giggled "sorry Tori but I couldn't resist!"  
  
Tori stood up "yeah, yeah."  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I'm worried about the squirt." he said.  
  
Korano looked at him "what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Ever since Kai locked himself in that training room Madison has locked herself in her room and its got the squirt worried" Tori answered.  
  
"How wonderful."  
  
They looked up and saw Deathsake who floated down and landed in front of them, the red jewel glowed as Tori made his spear appear.  
  
"A spear.how quaint"  
  
Tori charged at him and slashed him but Deathsake dodged it easily and punched Tori in the gut causing blood to spray out of his mouth and sent him flying into the air landing about 20 metres away effectively putting him out of action as he clutched his stomach in pain. Korano used her emerald beam but it was merely deflected by Deathsakes sword, Deathsake charged at Korano who used her emerald shield but Deathsake easily broke through it and grabbed Korano by the collar.  
  
Korano was scared out of her wits as she stared into the red jewel "bring me Kai" he hissed.  
  
"He's right here"  
  
Deathsake and Korano looked in the direction of the voice and saw Kai who had healed Tori fully decked out in his cloak and sword in hand.  
  
"Put her down" Kai said through clenched teeth.  
  
Deathsake put Korano down and she ran up to Tori hiding behind him.  
  
"Get out of here you two this is my fight" Kai said.  
  
The two of them nodded and left reluctantly as the two warriors stared at each other, Kai removed his cloak and let it fall to the ground beside him. Deathsake's gaze never shifted from Kai as he drew his sword from its holster and pointed it at Kai who held his sword out as well.  
  
"Let us begin.DARK.CANNON!"  
  
"LIGHT.CANNON!"  
  
The black and white beams collided with each other causing a huge energy wave that wiped the flower field clear of all its flowers. The dust cloud made by the attack engulfed both of the warriors, Kai looked around in the smoke scanning for Deathsake. He was taken off guard as Deathsake crashed through the flames and slashed at Kai with his sword, Kai blocked it with his own sword and counter attacked but Deathsake dodged it. Kai flew into the air with Deathsake close behind, once they were about 100 feet into the air they attacked each other with a series of punches, kicks and slashes. They slid their swords into their holsters and flew away from each other at exactly the same time.  
  
"I'm impressed you certainly have improved" Deathsake said "and you almost seem to know my moves"  
  
"That's because I do know your moves.you use Dan's." Kai said.  
  
Deathsake sniggered "well.there's a reason for that and I've been figuring out why over the past few days and I have the answer now."  
  
"And what would that be?" Kai asked.  
  
"That's for you to find out.SUBATOMIC EYE BLAST!"  
  
The red light blasted out of Deathsake's jewel once again but Kai dodged it and flew along the beam his body inches from it and punched Deathsake with incredible force. Immediately the blast stopped and Deathsake was stunned by the sudden attack, Kai brought his fists above his head and brought them down onto Deathsake's helmet sending him straight into the already greatly damaged ground. Kai floated there staring down at the smoke, finally the smoke cleared and Kai could see Deathsake's figure staring up at him. Suddenly with a sickening crack the left side of his helmet cracked and broke right off revealing a scared face and a horrible eye that was extremely blood shot. Kai was repulsed at the sight, but thought there was something familiar about him. A drop of blood trickled down from his forehead and fell into his eye, Deathsake flew up into the air and attacked Kai with his sword. Kai dodged the slashes and threw a white ball of energy at Deathsake which blew the bottom part of his helmet off revealing his blue cut lips. Deathsake fired several black beams which Kai dodged but the last one hit him on the right arm creating a large wound on his arm that was bleeding intensely, Kai attacked Deathsake with his sword slashing at him as many times as he could before Deathsake broke Kai's sword. Kai flew back and fired a beam at Deathsakes head that connected with it, the remainder of Deathsake's head broke apart and revealed the rest of his face and destroyed the back of his helmet as well. Kai instantly recognised the face even though it was scarred and burnt severely, the black hair, blue eyes.it was him for certain.  
  
"D-DAN!?"  
  
Deathsake smiled "yes Kai."  
  
Kai continued to stare at Dan "it can't be.why!?"  
  
Dan laughed "you should know why."  
  
"I don't" Kai said.  
  
"Well you'll find out soon.train and when I contact you I shall tell you when we shall finish this." "WAIT!"  
  
But Kai was too late as Dan disappeared leaving Kai alone in what remains of the flower field.  
  
Kai clenched his fist "and I will find out why.your doing this." 


	12. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven: Deathsake's challenge  
  
NERV headquarters corridor leading to NERV special training area.  
  
"KAI!!!!"  
  
Kai turned and saw Li with Sakura beside him running to catch up, when they caught up they looked at him strangely. Li's expression was that of annoyance and anger while Sakura's was that of disgust and hurt.  
  
"Where do you think your going!?" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Training area.what's it to you?" Kai answered rather coldly.  
  
Kai walked past them ignoring them completely until something Li said made him freeze.  
  
"Well Madison has been locked up in her room EVER since you went into that training area and refuses to come out and I do believe it has something to do with you"  
  
Kai didn't say anything he just disappeared, Sakura ran towards the training room thinking he'd gone in there but Li stopped her.  
  
"He went to see Madison Sakrua"  
  
Sakura looked at him "how do you know?"  
  
"Let's just say.I know how he feels" Li said pulling Sakura into a hug.  
  
Sakura laid her head on his chest "lets take this to my room."  
  
They both faded away as Sakura used the move cards power to take them to her room.  
  
NERV dorm Madison's room.  
  
Kai appeared in Madison's room and looked at her, asleep, he sat next to her and brushed away a few strands of hair so he could see her face clearly. Kai lifted her up ever so gently and sat her in his lap, she snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest. Kai smiled and kissed her on the head enlarging his white aura and cover her, her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him. Tears started forming in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"What's the matter?" Kai asked gently rubbing her head.  
  
"You haven't even talked to me for so long I-I."  
  
Kai smiled and pulled closer rocking her gently "shhhh."  
  
NERV command centre.  
  
Kai entered the room and approached the main consol, he noticed a strange signal coming in on a frequency he hadn't heard of before. He ignored everyone else and activated the message, Deathsake's face appeared on the monitor only without his helmet which no doubt he hadn't even tried to repair. "I don't have much time so I'll keep this short." Deathsake began "I will come for you Kai.in two days make sure your ready."  
  
"NO WAIT!!" Kai exclaimed but he was too late the message ended.  
  
Kai slammed his fist into the consol making a rather large dent in it before turning around and running towards the training area.  
  
NERV special training area.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
8 years ago dimension X2Y spirit school.  
  
Kai and Daniel walked into the classroom, it was a plain room that only had six seats. A boy with green hair and green eyes who was quite tall, he was about 8 years old and was master of the earth spirit was talking to the girl next to him. The girl had white hair and very light green eyes, she was short and pretty and was about 7 years old like Kai and Dan and was also master of the wind spirit. Sitting in a chair next to the window reading a book was a blue haired girl with yellow eyes, she was average height and around 7 years old and master of the water spirit. Kai and Dan took their seats next to each other just as the teacher a woman around 32 came in and walked up to her desk.  
  
"Good morning class, as you know we are receiving the fire spirit student today please come in Shung-yo" she said.  
  
A young girl the same age as Kai and about a head shorter than Kai came in. She had red hair and eyes, she looked quite nervous as she stood up in front of the class even though it wouldn't really be called a class.  
  
"Shung-yo please take the seat in front of Kai, Kai please raise your hand so that Shung-yo knows who you are" the teacher said.  
  
Shung-yo nervously walked up to Kai and sat in the seat in front of him, she remained quiet for the rest of the lesson only speaking when spoken too and doing her best to get on with her work. When the lesson ended Shung-yo tried to leave quickly but Kai stopped her.  
  
"Hey.want me to show you around?" Kai asked.  
  
She turned to face him and Dan "y-y-yeah thanks"  
  
"Hey don't be so nervous its perfectly fine!" Dan said excitedly.  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
NERV special training area.  
  
Kai flew in the air, discarding his sword, and started throwing punches and kicks in a variety of combos. He landed gracefully on the floor and smiled at the memories of him when he was back home, his smile faded *when we were all together anyway.*  
  
*Flashback.*  
  
8 years ago dimension X2Y spirit school two weeks after Shung-yo arrived.  
  
Over the last two weeks Shung-yo had made friends with everyone, she had first made friends with Kagura the master of the earth spirit, then she had made friends with Jessie the master of the wind spirit and finally she made friends with Elopa the master of the water spirit. Kai and Dan smiled as they watched Shung-yo play with Jessie.  
  
"She has made friends easily hasn't she?" Kai asked Daniel.  
  
"Yes and I was worried about her at first since she was so nervous but she has done very well" Dan said.  
  
"She is pretty childish."  
  
"She's only seven its us who act like we're older" Dan said to Kai.  
  
Kai sniggered "I guess your right"  
  
Shung-yo ran up to them and plopped down on the floor in front of them "hey guys!"  
  
They both greeted her back with about half as much enthusiasm but still nicely, Kai stood up in front of Shung-yo with Dan and Shung-yo right behind.  
  
"Shung-yo?"  
  
Shung-yo looked at him "yeah?"  
  
Kai put his arm around her waist "hang on."  
  
"WAIT KAI WE'RE NOT ALOWED TO."  
  
Kai flew up into the air with Shung-yo hanging on tightly, when they were about 30 feet into the air Kai stopped and floated there.  
  
Kai smiled at her "what do you think?"  
  
Shung-yo looked at him "how are you DOING THIS!?"  
  
Kai laughed "it's a gift from my spirit.you can do this by the way"  
  
"REALLY!?" she exclaimed "HOW!?"  
  
"I'll show you later okay?"  
  
"THANKS!!!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly.  
  
"KAI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
They looked down and saw the teacher looking up at them or more precisely glaring at them. The two of them sweat dropped and Kai floated to the ground.  
  
On the way down Shung-yo asked "can the others fly?"  
  
"Yeah they can but we're not really allowed to do it in school"  
  
"Oh."  
  
They landed and the teacher leaned over Kai after he put Shung-yo down and whispered something in his ear making Kai gasp.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Kai stopped training and sat on a chair he made appear, resting his sword on the side of his chair, he got an idea that could help him defeat Deathsake.  
  
*I just hope I'm not out of practise.mother.father.*  
  
*Flashback.*  
  
Two days later dimension X2Y spirit school.  
  
Kai sat on the roof of the school alone with his head hung, Shung-yo approached him and sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Kai I."  
  
"Shut up Shung-yo I don't want to talk to anyone."  
  
"Your mother wouldn't want to see you this way Kai."  
  
"She's dead why would she care?"  
  
"Because she loves you just like." Shung-yo turned his head towards her ".we all do."  
  
She kissed Kai on the cheek before standing up, blushing, and running off. Kai wiped his cheek and stared at his hand with pure shock and disbelief.  
  
*End flashback* 


	13. CHapter twelve

Chapter twelve: "I'm the only one that can keep you alive and I'm the only one.who can kill you."  
Above ground 200 metres away from NERV headquarters 2 days after Deathsake's challenge.  
  
Two figures stood opposite each other on the barren field. One was Kai Sinoto the renowned master of the light dragon spirit. The other was Deathsake also known as Daniel Shanlah master of the darkness tiger spirit. These two warriors were once great friends but now.they stand opposite each other as enemies, the battle between these two friends will now begin and whoever is victorious will decide whether good can overcome evil or if that thought.is just an illusion but as Daniel once said to Kai 'I'm the only one who can keep you alive and I'm the only one.who can kill you.' now the battle between these two must begin.  
  
"Let us do this to the finish" Kai said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They charged at each other and threw their fists forward at each other, their fists connected on each others left cheek sending the both of them flying back. They jabbed their feet into the ground slowing both of them down to a complete stop, drawing their swords they charged each other again taking numerous swipes at each other. They blocked and dodged each other for several minutes until their swords hit each other forcing them into a lock, they struggled against each other until their swords broke but since they were putting all their weight into their swords until they broke they fell forward. Both of them kneed each other in the stomach causing blood to come out of each others mouths, they both quickly recovered and flew back from each other. They stopped moving staring at each other completely motionless, Deathsake was the first one to loosen up with Kai close behind. Deathsake and Kai wiped the blood away from their mouths and smiled at each other.  
  
"You've gotten much stronger Kai." Deathsake hissed.  
  
"Thanks but I'm not even trying and I know your not." Kai said.  
  
Deathsake was silent instead his incredibly black aura flared up surrounding him entirely and creating a very strong wind that forced Kai back a few feet, lightning shot around Deathsake's body as his hair went so dark it was impossible for it to get any darker and the same happened to his eyes. In a final outburst of power Deathsake created a shockwave which turned the ground below him and Kai into a huge crater. Slowly the aura calmed down until it could not be seen anymore, Kai looked at Deathsake who's power had increased dramatically with his new transformation.  
  
"You'll feel some pain.but I know you can hear me." an eerie voice no louder than a whisper said in Kai's head.  
  
Kai clutched his head in pain "argh.get out of my head!!!"  
  
"No.its how a transformed spirit bearer communicate.through telepathy."  
  
Kai created a gun and fired it or should I say tried to fire it. The gun merely clicked and Kai stared at it in horror "w-what!?"  
  
"Fool it won't let you fire weapons.that is not why it chose you.there is something in you the dragon senses. something powerful" Deathsake hissed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Ka charged at Deathsake and elbowed him in the right cheek, Deathsake's head was turned away from Kai from the blow but the attack didn't even affect him as he attacked Kai. He kneed and kicked Kai with his armed folded, Kai desperately tried to attack Deathsake but Deathsake blocked his attacks with his legs effortlessly.  
  
"Your not even making me use my hands pathetic"  
  
Deathsake booted Kai in the chin sending him flying into the air, Deathsake disappeared and reappeared in the air and kicked Kai again sending him straight into the ground. The ground cracked badly as Kai hit it, Deathsake unfolded his arms and two black balls of energy formed in his hands. He threw his arms forward and the balls fired around 100 black balls down at Kai, they all hit the mark making a massive explosion completely engulfing Kai. Deathsake looked down a the scene both amused and disappointed at the same time, he was amused because it was fun to him beating Kai up but disappointed because he thought Kai would be harder to defeat. Kai shot out of the smoke and fired a white beam at him but the attack didn't even hurt him, Deathsake grabbed Kai's arm and elbowed him in the face, which broke Kai's jaw. Kai was smacked over the head and sent into the ground through the armoured plates into the same elevator shaft that him and Omega fought in before. Everything moved in slow motion for Kai now as pieces from the metal plates fell with him down the shaft, he looked up and saw Deathsake flying down the shaft slowly coming closer and closer slowly. When he was close time moved normally again as Deathsake elbowed him with incredible force sending him further down the elevator shaft until he came out of it hitting the ground with incredible force making a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Kai could be seen held up by the face by Deathsake's hand as he squeezed Kai's face. Kai clutched his face in pain as Deathsake smiled with pleasure, he smacked Kai around the face sending him flying across the large area. Kai slowly rose to his feet as he glared at Deathsake blood dripping from his face.  
  
"How did it feel when you killed her?" Deathsake asked tauntingly.  
  
A flash of the dead Shung-yo entered Kai's mind, Kai stood up despite the pain and charged at Deathsake but Deathsake merely grabbed him by the shoulder, broke it, and tossed him aside as if he were nothing but a rag doll. Kai couldn't stand up.he was so weak from the beating Deathsake gave him and he was beating him hardly trying at all. Kai's vision was filled with a white light as he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
Kai's mind light dragon spirit area.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked around him, everything was white and he was alone.well except for another person who had his back turned to him. Kai stood up and realised all his injuries were healed and he was perfectly fine, he turned his attention back to the figure.  
  
"Where am I and who are you!?" Kai demanded.  
  
The figure turned and Kai was startled, he looked exactly like Kai but his aura was an even more brilliant burst of white, his hair and eyes were white and his body was taller and more muscular. "I am you." he said in a ghostly voice.  
  
"Cut the crap.where am I!? And."  
  
"In your current state you cannot hope to defeat Deathsake unless you use the full power of the light dragon spirit"  
  
Kai relaxed "how do I do that?"  
  
"You have to value something to enable the transformation like Deathsake has"  
  
"What would he value like he is now?"  
  
"You shall see the better question would be.what do you value?"  
  
"I value a lot of things."  
  
"Name them"  
  
"Shung-yo, Mero, Li, Eli, Sakura, Meiling, Ruby Moon, Spinner Sun, Kero, Yue, Tori, Korano, Senosa, Father, Mother, the old Daniel, my home, my friends and..Madison"  
  
"If that is what you truly value then you merely have to grasp it with all your heart and use it to power you and protect them"  
  
"Fine.but one more thing"  
  
"?"  
  
"Why did the light dragon spirit choose me?"  
  
".Because.you risk your life to protect things which makes you strong and your heart is one of the purest if not the purest the light dragon has ever seen and that my friend...is why it chose you."  
  
Kai nodded "thanks."  
  
"You have something to do don't you?"  
  
Kai smiled "yes."  
  
NERV HQ bottom of EVA elevator shaft.  
  
Deathsake looked at Kai's mangled figure *it won't be long now.*  
  
Suddenly Kai's aura exploded outwards forcing Deathsake back several feet, Deathsake stared at the field, which was a semi circle shape, and at the black outline of Kai's body. The aura died down and Deathsake saw the now transformed Kai who looked exactly like the one in Kai's mind.  
  
"Good.your injuries are healed now maybe I can have some decent competition" Deathsake said telepathically.  
  
"We are even in power and speed.only our skill can determine who the winner is today" Kai said back.  
  
They both stood there, motionless, for about 5 seconds before they both disappeared reappearing with their fists in each others stomachs. They recovered quickly and brought their fists up again smashing each other repeatedly in the faces, blood was spraying everywhere as these two fought with increasing force with pure anger plastered on their faces. Kai ducked a punch from Deathsake before flying into the air with Deathsake close behind firing, black beams, Kai dodged them and retaliated with his light cannon which was twice as powerful as it was before with the added bonus of being able to home in on Deathsake. Try as he may Deathsake could not evade the incoming attack so fired his dark cannon before being hit by Kai's attack, Kai was hit by Deathsake's attack in a similar way but when the smoke cleared they had only suffered minimal damage from the attack. Deathsake raised his right arm into the air and a black ball appeared in it, the ball spread out into a discus with razor edges and Deathsake threw it at Kai.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!"  
  
The disc flew towards Kai who flew in the opposite direction but the disc was quickly gaining ground one Kai, Kai destroyed the wall in front of him and flew through it into the Geo-front! Kai flew upwards but the disc flew up after him, Kai dodged left and right but the disc followed him with frightening accuracy always staying directly behind him speeding up little by little catching Kai up quite quickly forcing Kai to think of something before he was sliced in two! He looked forward and saw a tram coming down on one of those titanium cables which gave him an idea. He picked up the pace flying straight at it, the disc picked up speed as well coming even closer, when Kai reached the tram the disc was literally right behind him. Kai ducked under the tram at the last minute but the disc wasn't fast enough and hit the tram destroying both it and the tram. Kai looked at the smoke feeling a small sense of achievement however this was quickly halted when Deathsake crashed through the smoke ramming into Kai. Kai recovered with incredible speed and the two of them started smashing each other apart, this went on for several minutes before they both stopped exhausted from the attacks. Deathsake smiled at Kai "you want to know what I desire?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Death.it is the only way this hell will end but that doesn't mean that I'll GO EASY ON YOU!"  
  
The outline of the tiger appeared around Deathsake as did the dragon around Kai, Kai's white aura surrounded him and Deathsake's black aura surrounded him. The two of them charged at each other smashing against each other only to be thrown back by the immense power created, they both continued like this neither one gaining an advantage over the other. Eventually they flew far away from each other then charged at each other elbowing each other, their elbows connected creating a massive energy surge which in turn created a massive explosion. When the explosion died down the two warriors could be seen falling both greatly hurt and not in their transformed states anymore, Kai looked at Deathsake who looked back at him.  
  
"Looks like we're going down together." Kai said.  
  
"No.you shall survive.it is your destiny"  
  
Kai smiled "destiny.you never believed in it either why now?"  
  
"Because sometimes.destiny does exist.that's why I'm going to die."  
  
"Dan.why?"  
  
Kai didn't receive an answer as Deathsake stopped breathing, Kai gazed at the ground which was fast approaching.  
  
*This is mankind's fate.the thread of hope is spawned with the flax of sorrow.*  
  
Kai smiled before losing consciousness as he hit the ground but the last thing he remembered was what Dan once said to him 'I'm the only one who can keep you alive and I'm the only one.who can kill you.life is limited Kai and no one is unstoppable we all have to die someday my friend.some sooner than others'. 


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen: A promise full of love  
  
NERV ER.  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling, he felt some weight on him and sat up with some difficulty. He realised he was in some kind of an emergency room, probably in NERV's special underground hospital but more to the point Madison was lying on him asleep. Kai sighed and shook his head stroking her hair before pulling her onto him embracing her, her eyes flickered open and she turned her head to look at Kai.  
  
"Hey.you alright?" Kai said smiling.  
  
Tears started flowing freely from her eyes "a better question would be.ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"  
  
Kai leaned back "Maddie I."  
  
"DON'T YOU MADDIE ME KAI SINOTO!!! We were all worried sick about you.especially me."  
  
Kai looked down and said nothing, when she realised Kai wasn't reacting she stood up and turned her back on Kai "I should go."  
  
Kai looked back at her "wait Madi."  
  
Too late, she slammed the door leaving one very hurt Kai sitting in a bed. Kai laid back down and stared at the ceiling *why me?*  
  
Commander Ikari's office.  
  
"I see.yes, yes right away." Gendo put the phone down and turned to Kouzou "its time to go."  
  
"But Ikari."  
  
"We must go..SELEE's orders."  
  
"I'll speak to Kai when he's recovered"  
  
"See that you do"  
  
4 hours later NERV dorm Kai's room.  
  
Kai closed down his computer, sighed and sat down n the bed. Mero floated into the room and sat on his shoulder looking at him with a deep concern. Kai looked at her and plastered a fake smile onto his face before gently picking her up and laying her down in his lap and stroking her.  
  
"I heard what happened between you and Madison Kai."  
  
Kai stopped stroking her "she's upset because I fought him alone.is she still upset?"  
  
Mero nodded "its not like she's angry its just that she was scared throughout that whole fight.what did the commander say?"  
  
Kai sighed and closed his eyes "we.have to go back when NERV goes back"  
  
"When did Ikari say they were going?"  
  
".2 hours from now"  
  
Mero looked down "I see."  
  
"Its not like we're not coming back.I'm sure after we explain what has happened fully they'll let us come back."  
  
Mero looked back at him "after what as happened.they'll count you as a traitor"  
  
"Hah.they'll class me as a traitor but the high council only wants someone to blame"  
  
Kai stood up and started to walk out but Mero transformed and stopped him "where are you going?"  
  
Kai looked down at her "I'm going to see Madison take care of everyone else"  
  
Mero nodded "good luck"  
  
Geo-front.  
  
Madison stood next to a lake in the Geo-front the lights from above almost made a reflection that looked like the suns, she smiled at the thought that it was all over but the smile quickly faded when she felt Kai's aura.  
  
Kai approached her and stood next to her "mind if I sit here?"  
  
Madison shrugged as he sat next to her "what do you want?" she asked.  
  
Kai sighed "Madison.I've got to go back."  
  
She looked at him "w-what!?"  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you but Dan was my friend and I had to fight him alone."  
  
Madison was silent as Kai stood up "I.should go"  
  
His footsteps faded into the distance and when he could not be heard nor seen anymore tears flowed from Madison's eyes "Kai.I'm sorry too"  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Sakura emerged from the portal smiling "they're back in their own dimension"  
  
Kai stepped forward and adjusted a few switches on the portal opener, suddenly the portal flickered but quickly stabilized.  
  
Kai stepped towards the portal with his back turned to the others "it's time for me to go back"  
  
They all stared at him not knowing what to say.Kai took a few more steps forward towards the portal but a voice stopped him.  
  
"KAI WAIT!"  
  
They all turned and saw Madison running towards Kai, she jumped into his arms and buried her head into his chest "don't go"  
  
Kai smiled and lifted her head "I have to go.but I promise.with all my heart that I will return to you"  
  
Madison wiped her tears "really?"  
  
Kai nodded smiling a smile that made Madiosn melt, she let go of him and looked down while Kai walked back towards the portal with Mero close behind him. When they got to the portal Kai stopped just in front of it and said without even looking at Mero.  
  
"Mero.I want you to stay here"  
  
"But why Kai?"  
  
"I want you to look after Madison for me until I return.please Mero"  
  
Mero nodded "okay"  
  
Kai smiled at her and walked into the portal but not before saying to Madison "life is not eternal.but my love for you is." 


	15. Conclusion

Conclusion: Madison's sadness  
  
Madison's room.  
  
Madison lay on her bed as she looked at a picture of herself and Kai taken after their first date, she smiled at the memories but then her mother came in.  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
Madison shook her head not taking her eyes off the photo "unless you can bring Kai back then no" Mero floated up to Madison "he'll come back but you need to come out of this room its been two weeks already you need to get your life back together"  
  
"I.can't Mero"  
  
"I've been with Kai longer than you have and I know that he wouldn't want to see you like this"  
  
Dimension X2Y military confinement facility.  
  
The door to the cell opened and a single ray of light shone in revealing Kai who lay against the wall looking at the ground where a picture of Madison he drew was. Kai lifted his head up and looked at the shadowed figure in the doorway as it brought its hand up revealing a gun.  
  
Kai looked back down and smiled "oh hi.you're a little late aren't you?"  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Dimension 100 Madison's room 30 mins later.  
  
Madison lay on her bed and looked up at the seeing trying to ignore the ceaseless cries of the reporters outside, ever since the battle ended and everything returned to normal reporters have been bombarding everyone from their little group almost non-stop with questions. Madison knew that Mero was trying to fight them off in her true form, well not literally, but was not really getting anywhere. Madison sighed and got up and walked to the window, she looked out and down at the scene below there must have been at least 50 reporters out there.  
  
*Kai.where are you?*  
  
Dimension X2Y high council chamber 3 hours later.  
  
"With the blame pinned on Kai it seems that the abnormalities have been calmed" an old man in his 50's said calmly.  
  
"Yes director Miragi the riots seemed to have calmed but what are we going to do if that.Sureal returns to that dimension?" a girl in her 30's said.  
  
"Indeed.it would be wiser to send our best warrior there to subdue Sureal before this aggression spreads across other dimensions" another one said while the last two merely nodded in agreement. "Don't worry I know exactly who to send." Miragi said before pushing a red button on a console in front of him.  
  
The only door to the room opened and everyone looked their eyes widening at the outline of the person there who was surrounded by light and hard to see.  
  
"Y-you! But I thought."  
  
"I'm ready to deal with Sureal when he returns in the meantime I shall train" he said.  
  
Miragi smiled "You shall get training from the Tao Quo master.and make use of the light dragon spirit"  
  
"Understood"  
  
The person left the door closing behind him, everyone looked at Miragi who was grinning with pride and achievement.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Impressive.but isn't it risky?"  
  
"No of course not.besides his mind has been purged of useless emotion rendering completely under our control"  
  
Tao Quo master training area.  
  
The Tao Quo master sat in the middle of large plain room, meditating, he stood up and looked at the doorway when the person the high council sent entered.  
  
"You're here." he said.  
  
"Lets begin." the person said.  
  
*I can't believe it is him.* the Tao Quo master thought *he's supposed to be dead!!!*  
  
The person's eyes glowed white but had a hint of flame in them as he glared at the Tao Quo master. 


End file.
